


Private

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: About last night, M/M, sidewalk conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John wants to talk. He needs to talk, but he doesn't need it shouted.As usual, Sherlock has no clue.





	

Sherlock’s grey eyes narrowed. “What?”  
“What what?” John's replied, somewhat less than brilliant.  
“You’re being…” Sherlock flicked his hand at the jittery emotions roiling off his companion.  
“About last night…”  
“Ah.” Sherlock's chin raised, only slightly superior. “Are you referring to the case or the sex?”  
John winced and looked about. “Do you want to, maybe, keep it down?”  
“Why?”  
“We’re not exactly alone, are we?”  
Sherlock’s infuriatingly gorgeous black curls shifted as he cocked his head. “You brought it up.”   
“But it’s private. Surely, even you can see that.” John squeezed out a smile for the young mother shoving a buggy.  
Sherlock shrugged, flipped the tail of his coat and knelt to examine the st blood-stained pavement.


End file.
